custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Salvina
Salvina was an ebullient Toa of Water. She lived on Powai Nui and defended the island, and was also the navigator on her Toa team. History Early History Salvina was created as a Ga-Matoran on Powai Nui and lived there for much of her life. After some time, she and five other Matoran became Toa to defend the island. At some point an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, she and the other five Toa hid in a pocket dimension. They successfully avoided detection, however the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter, leaving her and the rest of her team to enter stasis in the Shrine of Salvation. The Feral Plains When aggressive "colonist" Matoran and Toa arrived on Powai Nui, Salvina was the fourth "native" Toa to be summoned. When her team was ambushed by the Dark Hunter "Alchemist", she was the only Toa on her team left conscious. She succeeded in defeating "Alchemist", directing his own knock-out potion at him. "Alchemist" later woke up and escaped. Salvina then joined Lewok, Corduk, Navahko and Wreshi in one final negotiation with the colonists, which backfired and started a battle. During this battle, Salvina fought alongside. When the later was knocked unconscious by Hatar, Salvina chased the Toa of Gravity to the rocky edge of a lake. Here, she defeated Hatar by allowing Maroona to electrify the water. However, this caused the transformation and mutation of Onu-Matoran Keelo into a very powerful Toa. A time of darkness fell upon the island and Keelo, crowning himself the "emperor", conquered much of the land. After one month, Salvina had escaped and hid in the Aqueduct Base along with Corduk, Maroona, Arvos, and Lewok. During a reconnaissance mission, Lewok was spotted and captured, and was held captive by Keelo. Lewok used his Kanohi Vehere to lead his brother Detras, who had escaped with Ga-Matoran Shensii, to the Aqueduct. During an attack by the empire, while Detras and Corduk battled Vandir she fought newly-transformed Toa of Stone Merdana one-on-one. While Salvina had the upper hand for most of the battle, Merdana was able to outsmart her. Merdana then aimed a shot at Detras, but Salvina told him to duck, which he did, causing Merdana to shoot Vandir instead, wounding him. After a small confrontation, Merdana retreated with Vandir. Lewok led Navahko, Wreshi and Omakah to Aqueduct, and the team was further united. Navahko revealed to Salvina he was going to resort to using ice crystals in any combat, as his spear had been lost. Following a psychic blast which was caused by Keelo when he used the Mask Maker's Tool to control Lewok's Vehere, Salvina convinced Detras to be more active in his duty as the leader. After capturing Jeko, who was spying on them, the Powai Nuians found out about one of Keelo's plans, which was to "duel" Detras for the island, a duel which would be trapped and would result in Detras' death. They created a counter-plan to trap Keelo in the Shrine of Salvation, and Salvina showed them several locations she had found where the duel would most likely take place. Everything went as planned for the natives until Hysterix appeared, trapped Detras in the Shrine and destroyed it. He then used the Mask Maker's Tool to weaken the Kanohi and Elemental powers of everyone else around him before a battle began between him and everybody else. During this battle, Vandir was stricken by Hysterix's Berserker Scythe, which brainwashed him into attacking Salvina. The Toa of Water was able to throw Vandir off of her and use what little power she had to trap him in mud. She charged at Hysterix and swung her staff, but Hysterix blocked her weapon and then knocked her backwards with Wreshi's near-unconscious body. After Omakah sacrificed himself to injure Hysterix and stop his reign of havoc, Maroona sent Salvina and Navahko to free Lewok from captivity. They did this, but were confronted by Vandir, Merdana, Hatar, Jeko, Tura and Yedrin, who demanded that they leave Lewok's fate in their hands. When met with disagreement, Hatar betrayed his corrupted brother to join the Powai Nuians, and he later became a member of the Toa Powai. Description Appearance Salvina is tall and heroic-looking, and possesses a feminine figure. Her arms and legs are scarcely armored compared to the rest of her team, for the purpose of allowing her greater mobility, balance and agility. Her shoulders each sports three flashy spines, and the armor on both her forearms and her shins all have a spine-like armor piece for the purpose of lessening impact damage and absorbing shock. Her torso is well covered in the front and back, with only a slim gap in the abdomen to allow more mobility. Her mask is more showy than most on her home island, and she possesses metallic hair, which is bound with several black braces and ends in two spines at waist level. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Water, Salvina was able to control the element of Water. She wore a Great Kanohi Canera, Mask of Tracking, which allowed her to instantly know the location of any object or being she has previously "connected" with. She was also very light on her feet for a Toa of Water, and her agility, which was comparable to that of a Toa of Air, was easily her most well-recognized trait in combat. Salvina wielded the Torrent Staff, a bladed weapon which could split apart to disarm opponents or quickly launch a blast of water. She often used a balanced mix of melee attacks and long-ranged water blasts in combat. Personality and Traits Unlike most Toa of Water, Salvina is very outgoing, extroverted and confident. She usually tries to make herself the center of attention, but knows not to try and hog it all of the time and let others have it. Although she never has foul intentions by default, she can come off as rude or disrespectful to anyone new to her, and her friends often describe her as "cool, after you get used to her". Salvina also carries an aura of flamboyance with her, most well defined by the way she treats her armor, which is well-maintained given the conditions she is constantly in. Never wanting to waste a second of her life, she dislikes boredom and can always be found engaging in some sort of activity, which she will often get her friends involved with. Sometimes, she can be driven by boredom to the point where she will actively scout out thing to do, which has previously led to her having a false reputation of being hyperactive. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume IV * The Feral Plains/Volume V * The Feral Plains/Volume VII Trivia Character * As a Ga-Matoran, Salvina was an athlete, and was very big into competitive sports. This would explain her ambitious action-loving personality and expert-level agility. * Coincidentally, "Salvina" is a very uncommon girl's name of Latin origin, which means "healthy". * Salvina went some severe personality changes during her origination. She originally wore a Mask of Healing, and was a kind and nurturing character. CaptainLandr0ver decided to make her more action-oriented. As of now, her personality has been partially based off of Yang Xiao Long from the Web Series RWBY. * Salvina still enjoys sports, and often convinces the other Toa to play some when they are not occupied with something else. * Salvina is likely close to being CaptainLandr0ver's favorite character. MOC * Salvina is the only of the Toa Powai to wield a weapon that, in MOC form, can actually utilize it's dual functionality. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Powai Category:Ga-Matoran